


Curtis Beats A Baby Seal To Death Then Fucks its Corpse

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Curtis keeps hitting the baby seal with his bat until there blood and shit all over the floor. Then he falls to his knees and grabs the seal. He pulls down his pants and then fucks the deal seal’s corpse.He comes all over the dead baby seal’s guts. Curtis laughs.





	Curtis Beats A Baby Seal To Death Then Fucks its Corpse

Curtis is tired of Shiro ignoring him. He knows that Shiro will never love him. When the Galra attacked Curtis let all of them fuck his ass until it was nothing but a gaping hole.

Even then he stilll has needs that Shrio won’t give him. Shiro would rather fuck his hand than let Curtis even try to touch him.

“It’s not my fault I had to marry him.” Curtis says as he pulls out the baseball bat. This is his thing that he does so he feels better. Since his husband wont touch him he may as well get off with something else.

Curtis knows its wrong but he doesn’t care. He just wants to get off.

He walks into the kitchen and looks at the baby seal on the tarp. It’s eyes and big and sad. Curtis laughs as he raises the baseball bat and begins to swing. The seal cries when his bat hits its stomach. There’s a crunch and the baby seal screams.

“He wont love me so I’l just love you.” Curtis laugshs as he swings down. The seal’s skull shatters when he beats it. He wants someone t o feel his pain. “Don’t you like me loving you Shiro?”

Curtis keeps hitting the baby seal with his bat until there blood and shit all over the floor. Then he falls to his knees and grabs the seal. He pulls down his pants and then fucks the deal seal’s corpse.

He comes all over the dead baby seal’s guts. Curtis laughs.

“All I want is attention Shiro.”

Shiro walks into his kitchen to see Curtis and the dead seal. Shiro kicks Curtis in the dick until he dies.


End file.
